Oracle Files: Ray Palmer 2
Characters * The Atom * Operator (Breach Alert) * Green Arrow * Black Canary (Unresponsive) * The Magician Location * The Quiver, Star City, OR VOX Archive * The Magician: Ah, look who finally showed up... and alone, as requested. I'm impressed, Oliver. Still, you won't beat me... even with your home court advantage. * Green Arrow: Why not, Merlyn? You've only ever beaten me by playing dirty and resorting to cheap tricks. * The Magician: laugh Why do you think they call me "The Magician"? laugh And honestly, I'm not the only one to use theatrics to their advantage. Am I? * Green Arrow: No... You're not. You trained me to use every advantage I could to win... like this! shot, arrow deflected by metallic object * The Magician: Seriously? You thought you could hit me with an arrow? That move was horribly telegraphed, Oliver. I saw it coming from a mile away. * Green Arrow: Oh well... sigh It was worth a shot. Did you, by chance, see the little man sitting on the end of the arrow too? * The Magician: laugh Little man? laugh Are you drunk, Oliver? What in heaven's name are you talking about? * The Atom: displacement Hi, I believe he's talking about me... whack, whack, glass shattering, thud * Green Arrow: footsteps Good work, Ray... Though, next time... Could you please not destroy my wine rack? spilling, groan Aw, not the '41 Weisinger too! * The Atom: I told you that a lair is not a good place to store your booze, Ollie. * Green Arrow: Why not? It's safe, secure, and usually a secret location that just so happens to be temperature controlled. It's perfect! You don't see me coming to your lair and throwing your nemesis into... uh... electron microscopes, do you? * The Atom: sigh No... I suppose you don't do that... on account that I don't have a lair! * Green Arrow: You don't have a lair? Seriously? Why the hell not?! * The Atom: Uh... because I don't need one? I can do my research in the university's lab, store my costume in my pocket, or just drive to the Hall of Justice. * Green Arrow: Well, that's unacceptable... Give me a second... shifting about Ah, yes... Here you go. There! You now have a lair, short-stack! You're welcome. * The Atom: Strange... It looks like a cigar box. * Green Arrow: laugh Ah look at that! You've already come up with a catchy name for it, too. click 'The Cigar Box'! Quite cozy if I do say so myself. * The Atom: Yeah... I'm going to go check on Felicity and Dinah. Oh, and Oliver? Look! The Cigar Box can convert into a flying headquarters! whack * Green Arrow: Ow... Hey! Trivia and Notes * Debut of Malcolm Merlyn. * '41 Weisinger is a Homage to Mort Weisinger, who created Green Arrow in 1941. Links and References * Oracle Files: Ray Palmer (2/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Ray Palmer/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Malcolm Merlyn/Appearances Category:Team Arrow/Appearances Category:The Quiver/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances